paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Crosskill
The Crosskill pistol is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It is the first secondary weapon that becomes available in the base game after the starting Chimano 88. Overview The Crosskill maintains its well-rounded status from the first game. It has above-average accuracy, high damage, and high stability, but a relatively low ammo count relative to weaker handguns. With the Crosskill, players should become accustomed to landing head shots and timing their shots, especially if they are used to spray and pray tactics with the Chimano 88. The Crosskill's greatest weakness is its low total ammo (90 rounds, alongside a low magazine count of 10), so shots should be picked carefully and reloads timed well. It can one-shot-kill up to Maximum Force Responders without modification. It can make an excellent long-ranged companion to less accurate weapons, or as a finisher if one runs out of ammo in their primary weapon's magazine. Unfortunately, it faces competition from many other pistols in it's tier, namely the Signature .40. However, it has one saving grace from being completely outclassed: The "Magazine with Ameritude!" modification ramps up it's magazine capacity by 12 rounds, and it's stability by 8. Summary : * High damage * Relatively high accuracy * Good concealment * Has many modifications available : * Low magazine capacity * Low reserve ammo Tips *The Crosskill handgun is a middle ground between the higher-damage Deagle and Bronco .44 sidearms and the lower-damage pistols such as the Chimano 88 and Bernetti 9. Its relatively low ammo capacity limits its efficiency in prolonged firefights, but it can serve in the same capacity as a primary weapon for short periods. *For the Crosskill, damage and accuracy are paramount, missing three shots (for example) will leave you only seven for follow up with the standard mag. *Due to its low capacity, it is best to try to avoid firing without aiming down the sights. *Gun Nut basic is useful as it is the only way to remedy the gun's low magazine capacity. *The 12rnd Mag. magazine is a great addition to the Crosskill, upping its mediocre round magazine to . **If one owns the Gage Spec Ops pack, the "Magazine with Ameritude!" modification brings its capacity to 22 rounds, and increases stability by 8. *When suppressing it, the Asepsis Suppressor should be used to preserve its damage the most. If not suppressing it, the damage-increasing Aggressor Compensator is preferable to the threat-increasing Punisher Compensator, since maximizing kills is a more efficient use of its limited ammo than threatening enemies. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Skins Common= Crosskill-Fenris.png| +4 Accuracy Crosskill-Vintage.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Crosskill-Radical.png| +4 Accuracy Crosskill-The-Harvest.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Crosskill-Manny-Revenge.png| +4 Accuracy Crosskill-The-King.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Crosskill-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Crosskill-Big-Time-Operator.png| +4 Stability |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is one of the names for the wolf of , . *The (Crosskill | Vintage) originally had a gold-colored trigger, hammer, slide release, safety, and backstrap, but for unknown reasons, they were changed to black when included in the in-game safe. *' ' refers to Manny Ribera, 's best friend and killed by him in a fit of rage. The tiger image on the slide may indicate this is also a reference to the Tony's Revenge mask and the character it is from. * is a reference to . On the slide is an engraving reading "World War 1 Commander of the Dance Floor". *The belonged to a general, and passed down through his descendants into the underworld, given its name by the criminals that used it. Achievements Trivia * The Crosskill is based on the Springfield Armory 1911 MC Operator but possesses the pearl style grip pad of the Champion Lightweight Operator model. The words "Crosskill Operator" engraved on the slide is a reference to this. *The Crosskill's magazines somehow store 10 rounds in them by default, despite being modeled after the M1911's 7-round single-stack magazines. **Similarly, the 12rnd. mag does not set the magazine of the weapon to 12, contrary to its name. Instead, the magazine adds 6 rounds, boosting the Crosskill's magazine to 16. *Originally, the Crosskill and Deagle shared the same first-person animations before the latter received its own set in a patch. *The Crosskill with its externally-threaded barrel is among a small handful of in-game weapons to actually have a component to directly interface with Barrel Extensions. Bugs & glitches *The Crosskill model has a slight aligment issue with the player character's right hand. When the weapon is inspected using the in-mission key, viewing the right side of the pistol reveals that the player character's fingers actually clip into the frame instead of wrapping around it. See also *Akimbo Crosskill Gallery Crosskill-preview.jpg|A preview of the Crosskill. ru:Crosskill Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)